ML?
by Kaede Yamawaki
Summary: "emangnya ML itu apaan sih?" / "Aku udah dari kecil lho suka ML.." Mind to RnR :D


A/N : Tersinspirasi dari status di Facebook ^^. Oh iya, bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu ML, ML itu artinya Making Love (Pembuatan Bercinta). Kali ini saya ingin mencoba Akatsuki karena disana ada idola kesukaan aku *nunjuk nunjuk Tobi*, mungkin terlalu cepat ya publishnya, tapi biarlah kan lebih cepat lebih baik :D

Udah ah jangan banyak cingcong lagi yuk masuk cerita aja..

Akatsuki milik Masashi-sensei

Warning : OOC berat, gaje abal, ancur, typo(s), de el el

Genre : Humor? (entahlah)

Pairing : Author and Itachi *plakk* Gak ada

.

.

.

Kaede Yamawaki

.

.

.

Sekumpulan mahluk nista a.k.a akatsuki saat ini sedang asyik menonton tipi dan berakhir dengan acara rebutan channel

"Senpai, bosen ah tiap hari nontonnya itu terus" kesal Tobi sambil guling-guling

"Daripada dora, aku gak mau!" timpal Sasori anteng sambil nyisirin rambut berbinya

"Daripada rapunzel, ih cucok deh bo!" balas Deidara ala bences *dibom Dei*

"URUSAI…!" kini Pein yang berteriak pake toa yang dapet dari masjid Al-Konoha (?) dan penghuni gua pun jadi tuli seketika

"Aduh Pein, gak pake toa juga napa sih?" tanya Itachi sewot

"Acaranya kan jadi keganggu!" jawab Pein sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya (sok imut! *di rinnegan Pein* kabur ah)

"Udah deh gak usah ribut, mending kita bercerita aja" ucap Konan sambil mematikan tipinya (kubur tipinya)

"Asik! Tobi suka cerita, eh tapi cerita apa senpai?" sahut Tobi garuk-garuk kepala yang penuh ketombe (HUWEE..Tobi gak punya ketombe)

"Ceritanya sesuai pengalaman aja, gimana?" seru Konan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya

"Setuju.." seluruh anggota Akatsuki berteriak kompak

"Oke bagus, nah sekarang kita cap cip cup dulu, siapa yang kebagian pertama harus cerita ya!" ucap Konan dengan semangat 45

Konan menunjuk satu persatu anggota Akatsuki yang dalam posisi membulat dan Bingo! Tobi kebagian pertama cerita

"Asik! Tobi pertama ye ye ye.." Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak gaje

'Perasaan gue gak enak nih' ucap Zetsu dalam hatinya

"Baik Tobi akan cerita, umm judulnya lolipop" Tobi mengeluarkan lolipop dari belakang punggungnya, Akatsuki minus Tobi duduk mengeliling sambil memperhatikan Tobi yang akan bercerita

"Tobi suka lolipop, yang paling suka tuh lolipop rasa rendang, ayam bakar, blablabla.." Tobi bercerita jeda hingga semua yang sedang mendengarkan cerita tersebut langsung sweatdropp

1 jam kemudian

Kisame udah molor di paha Itachi (kyaa..Author pengen) saking lamanya dan yang lain udah pada lemes, terkecuali Tobi yang semangat sekali membaca cerita

"..Dan yang paling Tobi suka yaitu rasa mpek-mpek (?)" akhirnya Tobi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan gaya nungging (?)

"Udah Tob?" tanya Konan yang udah lemes

"Udah senpai, sekarang kita cap cip cup lagi yuk!" kata Tobi girang

"cap cip cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yang mau di cup! Itacheee.." semua anggota Akatsuki saking lemesnya, hingga pada gugur semua *readers: emangnya bunga? Pake gugur segala*

"Hn, males gua" gerutu Itachi sambil berjalan gontai

'Oh iya nyerita itu aja ah, pasti pikirannya nanti pada mesum semua hihihi' batin Itachi sambil menyeringai gaje

"ehem, hargain dong yang didepan nih" ucap Itachi dingin

Anggota Akatsuki yang tadinya udah lemes kayak ikan didaratan ini pun langsung duduk dengan sikap sempurna

"judulnya…"

1 menit

1 jam

1 abad

*readres : lama amat sih gitu doang* *author pundung T.T*

"ML" ucap Itachi innoncent

"Apuua?" sahut Anggota Akatsuki minus Tobi kompak

'hihihi kena!' batin Itachi sambil menyeringai

"Kenapa pada teriak sih? Tobi kan juga pengen" kesal Tobi

"emangnya ML itu apaan sih?" lanjut Tobi

Semua Anggota Akatsuki minus Tobi langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin

'maafkanlah hambamu ini Jashin-sama' batin Hidan sambil komat kamit gaje

"Udah deh Tob, mendingan dengerin aja deh, nanti juga ngerti sendiri" ucap Sasori pelan

"Ugh! Iya deh" sahut Tobi dan kembali memperhatikan Itachi

"Aku udah dari kecil lho suka ML.." ucap Itachi sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas

'Apa? Dari kecil? Padahal gue aja yang pengen sekarang belum terkabul!' batin Pein kesal karena merasa dirinya tersaingi akan kemesumannya

"…Soalnya ML itu asik banget.." lanjut Itachi masih mengadahkan kepalanya, tetapi ditambah senyum jeleknya *ditendang Itachi*

'Itachi, diam-diam kau itu menghanyutkan!' batin Kisame kesel (lha? Kesel kenapa?)

"Pertama ML sih aku suka melakukannya dikamar, emm gelap-gelapan gitu" ucap Itachi kini menundukan kepalanya sambil nyengir gaje

Tiba-tiba

SROTT

"Ehehe.. gua ke belakang dulu ya.." kata Zetsu nutupin idungnya sambil ngacir ke WC

'Zetsu nosebleed, untung gua kagak!' batin Sasori

Clakk

Tangan Sasori terasa hangat, dan cairan hangat itu adalah.. Darah!

"Gua ke belakang dulu ya!" kata Sasori ngacir juga kayak Zetsu

'Udah dua yang tumbang nih, Sasori-danna juga, kok ikut-ikutan sih?' batin Deidara kesal karena cemburu (?)

"Pertama ngerasain tuh rasanya panass" ucap Itachi dengan nadanya yang di seksi-seksikan

BLUSH

Konan langsung merona merah diwajahnya. Tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kakuzu yah? Dari tadi gak keliatan? Oh ternyata dia udah sekarat sebelum Itachi mulai cerita *dibekuk Kakuzu*

"Tapi lama kelamaan jadi enak ternyata.." lanjut Itachi sambil senyum gaje

Deidara yang kini pikirannya udah ketahap 'macam-macam' langsung menjerit histeris

"KYAAA.." jerit Deidara sambil memegang kedua pipinya

'Jashin-sama, kenapa lagi hambamu ini?' batin Hidan sambil komat kamit gaje (lagi)

"Lo kenapa Dei?" tanya Konan khawatir

"Bawa kerumah sakit Hasan Sadikin aja" sahut Kisame sambil membopong Deidara ke rumah sakit tersebut

"Ayo aku antar" kata Konan mengikuti Kisame

Kini yang tersisa hanya Pein, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, dan Zetsu (SasoZet udah kembali)

"Males lanjutinnya" keluh Itachi

"Lanjutin dong senpai, kan Tobi pengen tau sampai akhir" ucap Tobi sambil narik-narik jubah Itachi

"Hn, iya iya tapi lepasin nggak?" sahut Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya

"Iya iya tuh Tobi udah lepasin " kata Tobi melepaskan jubah Itachi

"Ehem, terus kalo udah keluar cairan putih kentalnya itu loh.." Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya

Zetsu dan Sasori kembali ke alam baka *plakk* maksudnya ke WC lagi. Hidan udah nyobain bunuh diri tapi gak mati-mati. Whoa, ternyata Pein masih bertahan loh

"Rasanya gimanaa gitu" Itachi menyeringai mesum kearah Pein

Glek

Pein udah nelen ludah

"Tapi ingat! Jangan sampe cairannya berceceran kemana-mana. BAHAYA!" Itachi menekankan kata 'bahaya'

"Aaaaaa.." Pein berteriak sambil berdiri dan menjambak rambutnya

"Lo kenapa In?" (Author gak tau nama singkatnya Pein ==a)

"Udah ah ceritanya cukup, gua udah gak kuat" teriak Pein frustasi

"Lho? Emangnya gak kuat kenapa?" tanya Itachi pra-pura bego

"Gua udah gak kuat dengan ceritamu" kata Pein sambil jongkok

"Emangnya ML itu apaan hayoh?" tanya Itachi menjebak Pein

"Ma-making Love?" jawab Pein agak gugup

"BWAHAHAHA" Itachi tertawa keras sekali karena berhasil ngejahilin ketua bokepnya

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Pein

"Lo itu mesumnya udah tingkat Jashin" ucap Itachi masih sedikit unsur tertawa (?). 'Akhirnya ada juga yang masuk aliran Jashin-sama, terima kasih Itachi' batin Hidan bahagia

"Ha?" Pein cengo

"kalo ML dicerita gua bukan Making Love tau, tapi Maen Lilin. BWAHAHA" Itachi kembali tertawa sambil guling-guling

*what the? Seorang uchiha guling-guling? Turun deh derajat uchiha*

"Oh, jadi maen lilin ya senpai?" ucap Tobi dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Itachi

"Jadi maen lilin ya?" ucap Pein masih bingung

"Iya, mang napa?" tanya Itachi nyolot

"wah gue dijahilin nih!" jawab Pein sambil menyeringai misterius

'Firasatku gak enak nih' batin Itachi

"Chi.." kata Pein lembut

"Ehehe.. ada apa?" Tanya Itachi udah siap-siap mau kabur

"Sini dong, kita maen lilin dikamar yuk!" ucap Pein menyeringai mesum

"Gak usah, aku udah bosen maen lilin dari kecil" kata Itachi sambil berlari keluar gua

"Woy! Jangan kabur, gua udah lama gak ngebekuk lo" teriak Pein sambil ngejar Itachi

"HELEP ME!" teriak Itachi histeris

OWARI

**Akhirnya selesai juga fict keduaku, saya kira akan menghabiskan waktu 3 jam seperti fict petama, tapi yang ini menghabiskan 2 jam kurang :D**

**Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca**

**Jaa~**

**KAEDE YAMAWAKI ^^**


End file.
